De Forks à Londres, de Londres à Panem
by lucilleinsf
Summary: Bella est retrouvée dans la forêt 2 mois après sa disparition, inconsciente, blessée, mordue, mais toujours humaine. Les Cullens n'ont d'autres choix que de déménager avec elle en Angleterre pour la protéger et rechercher la piste de son kidnappeur. Quand les frères cherchent une piste, les soeurs Cullens sont placées en internat à Londres! A partir de là, tout peut arriver...
1. prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde (enfin personne en l'occurence!) c'est pas la première fic que j'ai écrite mais c'est la plus aboutie alors je la poste en premier!**

**bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, etc. je vais poster régulièrement (j'espère!) j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres d'avances! voilà! c'est juste le prologue, je vais poster le premier chapitre tout de suite pour vous mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance! bisoux :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Comme chaque soir depuis 1 mois, je rejoins ma chambre avec Rosalie et Alice. C'est la 124. On a juste 3 lits et un lavabo. Les douches sont communes ! L'internat, les gens le voient comme une prison, mais pour nous, c'est le paradis !

La police m'a retrouvée dans la forêt , inconsciente, couverte d'hématomes et la jambe cassée. Je me souviens de ma vie avec Renée... puis Charlie, Forks, et surtout... les Cullens. La bonté sans limites de Carlisle, l'amour plus que maternel d'Esmée... le rire bourru d'Emett, les folies d'Alice, sa passion pour la mode, les yeux de Jasper pleins de souffrance mais surtout l'amour et la loyauté qu'il rescent pour sa famille... la haine de Rosalie qui s'est transformée en une amitié incroyable et merveilleuse dès qu'elle a compris mes raisons ! Mais surtout, Edward ! Son rire, son teint pâle... ses cheveux bronze en bataille... Il est tout pour moi. L'amour qu'il me porte, son odeur, sa façon de raisonner, son côté traditionel, old fashion, sa façon de raisonner, son physique... sa famille, tout est parfait pour moi chez lui, quand il joue du piano, quand il cuisine...

Et depuis ce 12 Avril où je rentrais tranquillement du lycée chez moi... plus rien. C'est le vide complet jusqu'à ce que je me reveille en salle de réanimation la jambe platrée, les têtes de la famille Cullen, ma famille désormais... Ils m'ont racontés que je n'étais pas rentrée et que je 'avais pas donné de nouvelles. Vu mon état quand on m'a découverte, on en a déduis que j'avais été enlevée. Mais le fait que je ne me souvienne de rien n'aide pas les Cullens. En effet, ils essaient de pister cet homme avec leurs capacités surhumaine... mais c'est sans succès pour le moment. J'ai aussi une morsure au poignet mais je n'ai pas été transformée. C'est donc quelqu'un qui a de l'experience, quelqu'un comme les Cullens.

J'ai rejoint les cullens parcqu'ils sont capables de me proteger. Et puis mon père n'est pas au courant qu'on m'a retrouvée, comme ça, cet été, quand je deviendrais comme Edward pour l'éternité, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire semblant d'être morte. C'est déjà fait, ça aurait été plus dure si il m'avait retrouvé et perdue une deuxième fois.

Les cullens ont donc tout de suite déménagé avec moi le plus loin possible, en Angleterre. Avec ses économies, Carlisle a acheté le domaine de Pemberley à l'illustre famille Darcy. Ils nous ont placées, Alice, Rosalie et moi en internat à Londres. Ils ont gardé Emett, Jasper et Edward pour faire des recherches sur mon kidnappeur. A l'internat, on ne me cherchera pas. J'ai Alice et Rosa pour me défendre au cas où et m'aider à garder le moral surtout. Mais on s'amuse comme des folles. C'est ma dernière année de lycéenne et d'humaine, du coup, j'en profite. On s'est promis de faire les 400 coups pour mon anniv' dans 2 semaines. Mais pour le moment, on reste tranquilles pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur nous. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à Edward. D'ici quelques mois, j'aurais réellement l'éternité avec lui. Alors pour le moment, je profite! On passe des coups de téléphone à la famille chaque soir et Alice nous tient au courant par son don de l'avancement des recherches qui sont vaines pour le moment. On rentre tous les WE à Pemberley...

* * *

><p><strong>bon comme vous avez vu, il n'y a pas grand chose pour le moment! mais je vous met le chapitre 1 tout de suite! svp, laissez moi une review pour me donner vos avis, faire part de vos suggestions, etc! c'est très important pour moi!<strong>

**à tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 1

**bonjour! voilà, comme promis le premier chapitre! je vais attendre un peu par contre pour publier la suite! je la mettrais dimanche prochain! je vais essayer de tenir à ce rythme et sinon que je devrais tout écrire d'une semaine sur l'autre je passerais peut être à 2 semaines! toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient! on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p>On est déjà dans le couloir. On arrive à la chambre. Il est vendredi soir, ça veut dire que demain, on rentre! Ça fait 1 mois qu'on est là, mais on est déjà super dans le système! On reste toujours toutes les trois. On a des supers notes parce qu'Alice nous prévoit tous les contrôles et les interros! Rosa en fait baver plus d'un mais les rembarre à chaque fois pendant qu'on rit sous cape avec Alice, le dernier s'est évanoui! Moi, je suis plus effacée... Là, on est vraiment devant notre chambre et Alice est à peine sur le point d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle s'arrête brusquement. On reconnaît bien le phénomène... yeux dans le vague: elle à une vision. On se regarde avec Rosalie... je panique. Puis soudain, elle redevient normale et nous lance néanmoins paniquée:<p>

-"Ils ont une piste... On doit les rejoindre tout de suite!"

-"Mais... on va pas faire le mur maintenant! On va se faire punir. On est toujours à l'essai, oubliez pas!" je sais, je suis toujours la rabat joie du groupe, prudente et ayant horreur du risque... Rosa nous tire une tête d'enterrement et ajoute:

-« non mais Bella, fais pas chier ! On est obligées d'y aller. C'est peut être dangereux de rester là et puis on a un motif ! » Elle réfléchie un instant et ajouta : « je sais ! C'est Kevin qui est de garde ce soir ! Je vais flirter avec lui, on va sortir au resto. Pendant ce temps, vous allez dehors. Je le planterais et on se retrouvera à Abbey Road… Alice ? Ça va marcher ? » J'avais oublié à quel point les capacités des vampires étaient élevées. J'ai tout de suite vu la lueur d'excitation dans les yeux d'Alice. Elle chercha dans le futur et dit :

-« Oui oui, ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste ! Elle cogita 2 minutes et ajouta :

« Bon… on part tout de suite ! Bella et moi on se planque dans les toilettes des mecs à l'entrée. A cette heure ci, y'aura personne… » Bon… j'espère qu'elle a raison parce que me retrouver dans les toilettes des mecs avec ces derniers, c'est trop pour moi ! Mais... il est 20 h… le plan à une faille. Le couvre feu est à 22h. Je le fais remarquer à Alice :

-« Euh… Alice, il est 20 h. tous les pensionnaires ne sont pas dans leur chambre, on va devoir attendre 2h… » Alice fit une moue déconfite et confirma à contrecœur. En attendant, on est allées se doucher et on a fini de ranger la chambre qui était super bordélique ! Ensuite, on a téléphoné à Edward.

-« Bip…Bip…Bip… »

-« Allo, Bella, ça va ? » Edward à une voix paniquée… ça ne présage rien de bon…

-« oui… ne t'inquiète pas. Juste on ne savait pas quoi penser Alice dit que vous tenez le bon bout… »

-« Déstresse ma belle ! On a juste une piste. Un mec louche a disparu. On l'a retrouvé, il est ailleurs... » Tous ceci avait un air mystérieux dit par Edward… Surtout le ailleurs… j'ai quand même poussé pour qu'il me lâche le morceau :

-« lequel ? » ma voix trahit ma panique…

« On ne peut pas le dire au tel, on sait jamais… c'est pour ça que vous devez venir tout de suite. Vous êtes en route là ?

« Euh… on doit attendre le couvre feu et on file ! Je t'aime mon cœur ! » J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je ne laisse rien paraitre. Il m'a tellement manqué ! Sa réponse ne tarde pas à venir :

-« moi aussi je t'aime ! Plus que tu ne le penses ! Je t'aime ma belle ! »

J'ai dit au revoir à Edward puis nous sommes rentrés dans notre chambre. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'ai beau m'éclater à l'internat, Edward me manque tellement… Mais rapidement, l'excitation de rentrer à Pemberley, de le revoir, de tous les revoir a repris le dessus ! En effet, Edward me manque mais ils me manquent tous. Le rire bourru d'Emett et ses paris sur tout !, les émotions artificielles de jasper et ses réunions stratégiques !, l'amour paternel mais si grand de Carlisle, sa douceur infinie… et Esmée, si douce et si fragile, prête à tout pour protéger sa famille… Mais je sais que pour Alice et Rosalie, c'est plus dur. ça va faire 100 ans qu'ils vivent tous ensembles et les voilà séparés à cause de moi…

J'ai senti la main d'Alice sur mon épaule, ce qui m'a fait sursauté…

-« Bella, ça va ? » je tentais de répondre mais rien ne sorti… J'acquiesçai donc de la tête.

-« Tu es sure ? » ajouta Rosa ? C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… J'éclatais en sanglots dans les bras des filles. Alice est désespérée. Elle sautilla autour de moi en serrant les poings et en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me lance des regards de tueurs !

-« Bella ! J'ai passé 1 heure à te maquiller ! Regarde-moi ce gâchis ! » J'étouffai un rire ! Elle est merveilleuse ! Elle arrive à me faire oublier le reste ! Je l'adore vraiment. Rosa lui donne une tape à la base du cou en disant :

-« la sympathie, ma vieille, tu connais ? Elle a le cafard et tu l'engueules ! Tu n'as pas honte ? » Alice est outrée et Rosa s'est transformée en furie !

-« je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas ma date de transformation que je suis plus vieille que toi ! Et puis à cette échelle, ça n'a plus d'importance ! » Je pouffais de rire et Alice lâcha elle aussi sa mine renfrognée pour me faire un câlin. Puis elle m'a pris la main et m'emmena sur le lit pour discuter. On s'est assise toutes les trois.

Alice: « Expliques moi ce qui ne va pas soeurette! »

Rosalie: « Mais t'es vraiment conne ma pauvre! je lis pas dans ses pensées comme Edward mais... » à la mention de son nom, je fondis en larmes à nouveau!

Alice: « Regardes, tu l'as faite pleurer! C'est toi l'idiote! »

Rosalie: « mais... »

Alice: « Ben tu vois! Tu n'as rien à dire... » elle allait continuer sur son idée mais j'en avais plus d'assez de son charabia. Surtout que c'était moi qui avait un coup de blues et que elles parlaient comme si j'étais pas là. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main!

« BOUCLEZ LA! vous me soulez à la fin! c'est moi qui vais mal et vous ne savez rien faire de mieux que de vous chamailler... » A mon exclamation, les filles me regardèrent et Rosa lança une phrase en murmurant, trop bas pour mon audition humaine. Alice s'approcha de moi et me fit un gros câlin auquel se rajouta Rosalie. Puis je vis cette dernière arborer un sourire malicieux qui n'annonce rien de bon!

J'ai peur...je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les idées de Rosalie... Elle relâcha son étreinte et partie hors de ma vue. J'interrogeais Alice du regard: elle arborait elle aussi ce sourire malicieux qui m'agace tellement dans une situation comme celle ci! Là, je ne présage rien de bon...

* * *

><p><strong>bon il est déjà un peu plus long que le prologue et normalement ça va continuer en s'allongeant! alors à votre avis? qu' est ce que les filles préparent? oubliez pas de me laisser une review ça prend deux secondes et ça me fait super plaisir!<strong>

**à la semaine prochaine :p**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde (enfin toujours personne vu le nombres de reviews que j'ai eu!) mais merci à ma lectrice :p**

**voilà la suite, comme promis! pareil, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée et l'histoire! (ce qui fait quand meme pas mal!)**

**bref... j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

><p>Soudain, j'ai senti quelque chose de mou mais dense arriver sur ma tête. De la part de Rosa je pense! Mon cerveau bien que ralenti n'a pas mis plus de 2 secondes pour faire le lien: un polochon! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'un deuxième m'a atterri dessus, de la part d'Alice à mon avis. Elles voulaient vraiment me pousser à bout dit donc! j'ai récupéré celui d'Aice et je l'ai balancé en plein dans la coiffure de Alice! Vu leurs corps de pierre, je ne peux pas les atteindre physiquement! Par contre, les coiffures sophistiquées, c'est une cible facile! Entre temps, j'en ai reçu un nouveau de Rosa que j'ai pas manqué de renvoyer à son expediteur en poussant un cri de guerre tribal: « Yaaahaaaa » Je suis déchainée! Rosa remarqua:<p>

« oula! Elle sort les crocs la belle! » pour appuyer ses dires, j'ai essayer de reproduire la caricature typique du vampire! J'ai poussé des cris rauques, je sortais les dents et fronçais les sourcils, tout en criant et en mettant mes bras devant avec mes mains en formes de griffes! Alice s'arrêta de me bombarder pour dire: « C'est réussi! À croire que notre cher Eddy l'a transformée dans notre dos! »

je ris de bon coeur mais la blessure était ouverte.. j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit vrai... Alors Alice me sauta dessus avec un polochon et me renversa sur le lit! Elle étais sur moi et me chatouillait! J'étais pliée en deux de rire et et j'avais du mal à respirer! alors je me suis mise moi aussi à la chatouiller! Enfin, à essayer! Je sentis très vite ses bras faiblir puis carrément, elle a arrêté toute manifestation de rire. Elle étais immobilisée, le regard dans le vague. Je me suis arrêtée et Rosa aussi. C'est dans un silence quasi complet qu'elle a dit: « éteignez le portable... quelqu'un va appeler et... » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le telephone vibra dans ma poche et avant que je n'ai pu l'éteindre, le son strident retentit: « DRING! DRING ! DRING! » dans les 30 secondes qui suivirent, juste à la fin de la sonnerie, Katia rentra dans la chambre en coup de vent! C'est la CPE de l'internat! Je lu dans son regard le reflet de l'étant de notre chambre: On est rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, les vêtements déchirés, le maquillage coulant. Dans la chambre, un des lits est cassé, des plumes blanches neigent sur nous... en effet, quand les humains font des batailles de polochon, c'est pas jojo, mais quand les vampires s'y mettent, elles n'y vont pas de main morte!

J'ai hâte de recommencer! Katia, elle, est bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle. Pour la première fois depuis le debut de notre séjour ici, l'indécision se lit sur son visage... Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme... j'entends des rires étouffés derrière moi! Katia nous tourne le dos et s'en va en claquant la porte! Je me retourne et comprends mieux l'exaspération de Katia: en plus de l'état déplorable de la chambre, les filles sont pliées en deux de rire, en silence, n'arrivant pas à se maîtriser... Je tente alors de dire quelque chose...

« Euuh... si elle est là, c'est que les autres sont couchées... on devrait y aller... » Alice a repris son self contrôle, mais je sens néanmoins que le rire n'est pas loin... elle me répond, au bord du gouffre:

« Euuh... Bella, tu as raison... surtout qu'elle va revenir avec du renfort... » elle se retourna vers Rosa et lui dit: « Euh... Rosa, tu es prête? » je n'ai pas entendu de réponse à par un rire étouffé mais ça me suffit pour savoir que Rosa n'est pas en état. Alice revint vers moi en ajoutant: « apparemment non! » c'est bien ce que je pensais! Elle réfléchit 30 secondes et dit: « Bon... Katia sera là dans pas tant de temps que ça, avec du renfort, et à partir de là on sera fichues. » elle fit une pose et continua: « donc on ouvre la fenêtre, on sort et on se tire à l'arrache! » Alice a un sourire plaqué sur son visage! Elle est super fière de son plan de secours! Moi, de mon côté, je blêmis...mais en même temps, c'est bien le moment de s'éclater! Et puis c'est sûr, Rosa est pas prête pour le plan de base. Alice a donc pris Rosa sur son dos (elle commençais à se calmer) Elles ont rapidement disparu dans la nuit par la fenêtre. J'ai entendu un bruit sourd: elles sont arrivées en bas! Quelques instants plus tard, Alice repassa sa tête par la fenêtre en souriant!

Elle vint à moi et c'est avec réticence que je montais sur son dos comme l'avait fait Rosa quelques minutes plus tôt, la grâce en moins. Alice couru à une vitesse humaine sur les quelques mètres nous séparant de la fenêtre et sans s'arrêter, toujours aussi grâcieuse, elle sauta lestement et amorti le choc avec ses genoux en arrivant sur la pelouse bien tondue. La chute à une vitesse supérieure celle de la chute d'un humain bien vivant me donne toujours la nausée! Décidément, je ne m'y ferais jamais! Dès que je suis remise sur pieds, j'entendis la porte de la chambre en haut s'ouvrir brusquement. Je remontais sur le dos d'Alice car j'ai quand même un esprit de déduction et j'ai compris que si ils sont dans la chambre, leur premier réflexe sera de regarder vers la fenêtre et si on est encore en bas...

Avec Rosa et Alice, on courait donc vers le mur Ouest. Il y a une brêche dans les barbelets. Alice passa en premier avec moi sur son dos. On arriva de l'autre côté sans problèmes, de même pour Rosalie. Une fois réunies, Rosa cria, un une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux: « Cullen's Guys! here we come! » et on a toutes les 3 exploser d'un rire bruyant et euphorique! Pour une fois, on ressentait à peu près la même chose: l'amour inconditionnel et infini d'un homme. Alice m'a posé par terre et on decida de téléphoner à Edward qui avait appelé juste avant l'arrivée de Katia. C'est moi qui suis chargée du coup de téléphone.

On est en plein milieu de Hyde park, à Londres, 22h33, on peut appeler avec le haut parleur sans craindre de poser problème à qui que ce soit... je compose le numéro et attend anxieuse la réponse d'Edward...

« Bip... » Edward répond dès la première tonalité...

« Allo, ma belle? Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? »

« Rooh! Edward! Je suis maladroite! Mais pas à ce point là! Et puis il y a Rosa et Alice pour veiller sur moi^^ »

« c'est vrai! Désolé ma belle..." il fit une pause « je t'aime tellement... »

« moi aussi mon coeur... » je lançais un regard prudent aux filles et je compris mon erreur... elles tiraient des mines exasperées et me faisaient des grands signes de la main qui signifiaient que je devais continuer et aborder avec Ed ce pour quoi on lui a téléphoné. En effet, on commence sérieusement à s'enfermer dans une bulle tous les deux...

« Euh... Edward, tes soeurs s'énervent donc... tu sais que je t'aime mais... (les filles avaient les yeux exorbitées et semblaient au bord du pêtage de cable...) bref... Pourquoi tu nous a appelé tout à l'heure? »

« Bah... ma chérie... ça fait 1 heure que vous m'avez dit que vous arriviez... je m'inquiète.. amis apparement ça va. Vous avez obtenue une autorisation de Katia pour sortir j'espère! »

« Hum... ça s'est pas passé exactement comme ça... »

« Ok! Tu me raconteras? » ses paroles respiraient la suspicion mais bon...

« oui! Bisoux mon coeur je t'aime! »

« moi aussi je t'aime »

« on arrive tout de suite! Bisoux! »

« bisoux mon ange! Je t'aime tellement... » A contrecoeur je raccrochais. Rosa se jetta sur moi et me lança à la figure méprisante:

« Bon les tourteraux! c'est pas tout mais: BELLA! QUAND ON TE DONNE UNE MISSION? RESPECTE LA BON SANG! » j'ai tenté de me faire toute petite pour échapper à la fureur de Rosa. Mais cette lueur dans ses yeux la trahissait une nouvelle fois! C'était pardonné. Alice pris la parole:

« Bon... on te pardonne! Mais c'est bien pour cette fois seulement et parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'infos secrètes à soutirer! »

Rosa nous regarda alternativement et lança:

« bon, toutes les 2, on a dit qu'on y était dans quelques minutes. Je sais qu'on cours vite mais bon... » Sur ce, je suis montée sur le dos de Rosa et nous sommes parties, toutes les 3, sourire aux lèvres!

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je me suis relue et relue mais j'ai pas réussi à régler mon problème de concordance des temps... je suis désolée ça a du vous piquer les yeux!<strong>

**bref... si quelqu'un veux être ma bêta et me corriger, je suis preneuse!**

**sur ce, svp donnez moi votre avis et si il n'y a pas plus enthousiasme je ne vais pas continuer... sinon, à dimanche prochain j'espère!**

**bisoux!**


	4. Chapter 3

**coucou tout le monde! je suis désolée pour ce retard :3 dimanche et hier c'était le rush j'ai pas eu 1 minute à moi! merci pour les reviews! ça me fait plaisir!**

**voili voilou, je vais devoir me bouger un peu plus parceque je n'ai plus tant que ça d'avance mais bon ça devrait le faire! bien sur comme d'hab, rien des peersonnages ou lieux ne m'appartiennent, etc...**

**sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :p**

* * *

><p>Quand on est arrivées devant le domaine de Pemberley, Edward, Emett et Jasper nous attendaient, sourire aux lèvres, heureux de nous revoir. Mais je pu quand même remarquer l'ombre qui passait dnas leurs yeux. A l'évidence, ça n'allait bien qu'en apparence. Je sautais prestement du dos d'Alice et toutes les trois, on courra dans les bras de nos chers ! Étant humaine, j'arrivais plus tard qu'elle et j'ai eu le temps de remarquer que Alice et Jasper échangeaient un chaste baiser et se prenaient dans les bras l'un l'autre. Rosa et Emett, quant à eux, échangeaient un baiser passionné. Edward et moi, on échangeait un baiser chaste, mais plein de douceur. Un baiser qui reflète qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis quelque chose bouger et c'est à contrecœur que je me suis séparée d'Edward pour voir de quoi il s'agit. C'étais plutôt qui ! Je vis donc Carlisle et Esmée se tenant par la taille et nous regardant, le bonheur se reflétant dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient beau ne pas être vraiment nos parents, l'amour qu'ils nous portent est le même. On était heureux, ils étaient heureux. Si c'étais possible, ils étaient encore plus beau. Je sentais l'amour émaner d'eux. Ils rayonnaient. Désormais, pour tout le monde, ils seraient mes parents. Rosa et Alice seront mes sœurs, Jasper et Emett seront mes frères et Edward sera tout pour moi : un amoureux, un frère, mais surtout un mari. J'ai pris ma décision. Je souhaite plus que tout appartenir à cette famille qui est déjà la mienne. Je profite encore quelques instants du spectacle parfait qu'offrent Carlisle et Esmée : deux adultes, dans la fleur de l'âge, ayant l'un pour l'autre un amour infini qui a été renforcé par le temps mais qui garde ces nuances pures propres à l'amour naissant… Je me retourne vers Edward et affiche un sourire que je veux aussi rayonnant que celui d'Esmée. Edward sourit en retour à ma mine réjouie et doucement, il se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres de ses doigts puis il y pose avec une lenteur infinie, ses lèvres au goût boisé que je connais si bien ! Je décide d'attendre pour lui faire la surprise pour notre mariage. Dans un soupir douloureux, je me sépare de lui tandis que de leur côté, Rosa et Alice en font de même. J'aurais aimé immortaliser ce moment de bonheur outragé par tout les 8 mais tout bonheur a une fin et il est temps d'aller discuter de ce pourquoi on est revenues.<p>

D'un accord tacite, nous reprenons une mine sérieuse, tout sourire ayant disparu du visage de chacun de nous. C'est Carlisle qui commence :

-« Bon, je vais vous raconter (il nous regarda l'une après l'autre) ce qui s'est passé cette semaine : Dès lundi, votre départ, nous sommes retournés à la nage à Forks, Edward pouvant lire dans les pensées des gens, il a été facile pour lui de déterminer la présence d'une quelconque personne apte à kidnapper quelqu'un » (je grimaçais à l'emploi de ce mot). Edward pris la parole :

-« je n'ai rien trouvé » c'est Carlisle qui continua ensuite

-« j'ai pensé que les loups pourraient nous aider, je suis donc allée, en personne, parler à Jake. Je lui ai demandé si la meute avait trouvé des activités suspectes ou avait remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange sur leur territoire. Ils n'ont rien remarqué. On a tous conclu que c'étais étrange que la personne ne soit pas sur Forks. Elle devrait chercher Bella et n'a pas à se cacher si, comme Jasper le présume, c'est quelqu'un comme nous. On a marché ans la région jusque mercredi soir et là, toujours faute de pistes, on a décidé de rentrer pour réfléchir à chercher ailleurs. » Edward pris la suite de son père dans le récit :

-« c'est au fond de l'eau que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ça va vous paraître étrange mais en descendant en profondeur à 250 Km à l'Est de New York, j'ai entendu des voix dont l'une attira mon attention. Une personne repassait dans sa tête un souvenir…

-jeune homme : « tu veux vraiment que je te la ramène à nouveau, c'est beaucoup trop risqué ! »

-vieil homme : « j'y tiens ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

-« Bella, mais sa famille veille farouchement sur elle. Je ne vais pas y arriver… »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu comprendras plus tard ! Est-elle toujours humaine ? »

-« Oui mon Seigneur »

-« parfait, je la veux dans mon bureau samedi matin, 9h. »

-« Ce sera fait comme vous le souhaitez »

Après la surprise passée et une fois remonté à la surface, j'en parlais à Carlisle » Ce dernier pris le relai :

-« J'ai trouvé l'idée saugrenue, mais je fais confiance à Edward. On a donc décidé de retourner là-bas » C'est à ce moment que Rose réagit :

-« QUOI ?! Une sorte d'Atlantide ? Je ne croyais plus avoir de secrets à découvrir ! » Elle paraissait plutôt amusée… Carlisle enchaina en ignorant la remarque de Rosa !

-« Une fois plus en profondeur, j'ai moi aussi aperçu de la lumière… on a continué… On devait être à 8 Km de la surface. Mais étrangement, plus on descendait, plus la pression diminuait et la lumière augmentait. C'est ne que à quelque mètres de la source de lumière que j'ai compris : on arrivait à la surface ! A une surface en tout cas ! En effet, la faune et la flore sous marine étaient plus présentes, il n'y avait plus de pression. On a donc sorti la tête de l'eau et on a vu la mer à gauche, s'étendant à perte de vue, mais à droite, pas très loin, la côte ! On a nagé puis on a couru. A l'odorat, on a suivi les traces d'humains et on est arrivées à la frontière d'un village » Edward pris la parole à nouveau :

« Avec mes dons, j'ai déterminé qu'on étais dans un pays qui ne figure sur aucune carte : Panem. Les habitants, eux non plus n'ont pas conscience de ce passage et d'un monde autour. » Au dépourvu, c'est Jasper qui continua :

« On a fait des recherches sur ce Panem : c'est un pays dirigé par une cité souveraine : le capitole. Ils ont un président, le président Snow. Cette cité s'est entourée de 12 districts, sortes de petits pays plus ou moins riches qui fournissent au capitole les matières premières. Il y en avait 13 mais le dernier s'est rebellé et le capitole l'a rasé. Pour tenir les 12 restants en esclavage, le capitole a instauré les jeux de la faim : « hunger games » : Il s'agit d'une arène, la création d'un habitat à l'image de la nature. Ils y envoient 24 jeunes de 12 à 18 ans tirés au sort, 1 homme et 1 femme pour chaque district. Une fois dans l'arène, ils doivent s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'un seul ne survive et tout ça est retransmis à la T.V. » (Esmée grimaça, elle ne devait pas être au courant…)

« J'ai vu dans les pensées la terreur. La terreur d'être tiré mais surtout la terreur de voir ses proches arrachés. On a en fait débarqué dans le district 12, le plus pauvre et le plus reculé… la moisson, c'est le nom qu'ils donnent au tirage au sort est dans un peu moins d'1 mois. Mais déjà, le stress paraît insoutenable ! » Edward avait repris la parole et tandis que je comprenais peu à peu le sens de ce qu'il racontait, la peur me gagna moi aussi… Emett, toujours là pour rattraper le coup ajouta :

« Eh les gens ! Si on se faisait tiré au sort, ce serait sensass ! On gagnerait à coup sûr ! »

Rosa, comme à son habitude, quand quelqu'un la dérange, lui donna une tape dans la nuque et appuya son geste de ses propos :

« Em ! Tu n'as pas honte ? On envoie des jeunes se faire massacrer et tu veux le faire toi-même ! »

« Calme-toi ! C'était juste une blague ! Pour détendre l'atmosphère tu sais ! »Ce qui n'est pas vraiment réussi ! La remarque de Rosa a même fait monter la pression d'un cran… si c'est possible. Carlisle continua :

« La moisson étant dans un mois, nous avons le temps de nous installer là bas, de repérer le kidnappeur de Bella et de faire une révolution là bas ! » Emett frappa sa main droite avec son poing gauche avec le visage fendu par un sourire sadique : « Hohe Panem ! Prépares toi ! On arrive ! » Rosa lui redonna une tape d'intensité supérieur puis elle sauta sur son dos ! L'ambiance se détendait. On allait partir, ver l'inconnu ! Les yeux D'Edward en brillaient d'excitation ! La réunion d'urgence prit fin et Carlisle ajouta :

« Bon, on part à 3h du matin, vous avez donc 5h pour préparé toutes vos affaires pour un déménagement d'urgence ! » ses yeux pétillaient et ça le rendait encore plus beau ! Sur ce, nous nous sommes séparés et on est montés dans nos chambres respectives.

* * *

><p><strong>bon je l'ai relu encore plus vite que les qutres pour que vous puissiez le lire aussi vite!<strong>

**donnez moi vos impressions, avis, idées pour la suite! tout est bien venu!**

**à dimanche prochain!**


End file.
